hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Wendi Grant
Wendi Grant is a 22-year-old Death Eater and Former Slytherin. Her roleplayer is JordynPallas. Biography Wendi was born to Parker and Saige Grant, both of whom were former Gryffindors. Parker and Saige had always been close friends and after they graduated, they got married. Wendi was their second child and eventually became the middle child when her younger brother was born. Being the only girl out of the siblings and the middle child, Wendi often found herself overlooked. Her younger brother generally got what he wanted simply because he was the baby of the family and her older brother got special privileges for being the oldest. As a child, Wendi liked to set high goals for herself, learning quickly that the better she did, the more attention she would get. She forced herself to do great on whatever she did, and got down on herself when she didn't get the highest score or top ranking. She believed that she was better than everyone else and when others did better than her, she blamed herself for it. Wendi was a solitary and independent girl, but that didn't mean she didn't love to talk. She had a few close friends that she spent most of her time with, being noticed and acknowledged more in her group than at home. When she was eight years old, her older brother received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Wendi was happy that her older brother would be going to a boarding school because that meant more attention from her parents, but a few weeks after her brother's acceptance letter, her parents announced that they would be moving to England in order to be closer to the school. That way Wendi's brother would be able to come home from school for the holidays more often. A few years later, Wendi received her Hogwarts letter. She was thrilled to be going to the school to learn magic and to find her own place in life. Her older brother had been sorted into Gryffindor, the same house as her parents and Wendi hoped to be sorted into a different house, believing that doing so would make her stand out more in the family. Fortunately for her, she was sorted into Slytherin. Wendi quickly made a few friends in her house and thoroughly enjoyed her time at Hogwarts. She continued to force herself to be the best in her class, however, and was still hard on herself when she wasn't. In Wendi's sixth year, she and her friends learned about the wizarding wars and Voldemort. Intrigued, Wendi and her friends dug around for more information and eventually discovered more about him, his followers, and his cause. They kept their findings in secrecy and, in their seventh year, they finally found the name of a Death Eater they could talk to. They were able to learn first hand about the Dark Arts and Voldemort's purpose. After they graduated, they officially joined the Death Eaters. Personality Wendi is a very independent and ambitous girl. She likes to do things that will get her noticed, as she often feels like no one pays attention to her. She doesn't enjoy being overlooked, but she is used to it. She often wants to prove to Voldemort and the other Death Eaters that she can be important and useful, but often they don't pay her any attention because she is one of the youngest. She enjoys talking to people, but knows not to say to much. Looks Wendi has naturally curly brown hair and brown eyes. She usually wears darker clothes when she's not in her Death Eater uniform. She likes to look nice and wears nice clothes and knows that importance of appearances. Wand Wendi's wand is made of oak wood and is 12 inches long. It has a phoenix feather core. Alliances * Death Eaters * Lord Voldemort Enemies * Muggleborns * Members of the Order of the Phoenix Gallery WendiGrant1.jpg WendiGrant2.jpg WendiGrant.jpg WendiGrant3.jpg WendiGrant4.jpg WendiGRant5.jpg WendiGrant6.jpg Category:JordynPallas Category:Female Category:Adult Category:Former Student Category:Former Slytherin Category:Graduated Category:British Category:Pureblood Category:Death Eater